Neko Sueños
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba mucho dormir junto a Gato Gales. Era muy tranquilo y parecía que nada malo pasaría... ¿entonces por qué lucía así? Como si tuviera pesadillas. NEKOTALIA. GalesxInglaterra.


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

_**Advertencias:** Nekotalia, Ligero Incest, cosas tontas y cursis de gatos. (?)_

_**Aclaraciones:** Bieeen de nuevo estoy aquí~ amenme y odienme. Gracias (?). Jajajaja bien, les traigo esta historia corta, poco explicada y bastante tonta. En esta ocasión diré honestamente que tenía ganas de escribir algo estúpido y cursi de gatos, algo ligero y sin complicaciones. La idea se me ocurrió ayer a raíz de que tenía sueño... bueno, siempre tengo sueño, y ahora más que entré a la asquerosa vida laboral xDDD se me seca el cerebro y no me dan ganas de hacer nada, pero esta vez pudo más mi poca inspiración. Debía aprovecharla.  
_

_Muchas gracias. ¡Nos estaremos viendo! Soy un bicho que nunca muere jojojojo. _

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"Neko Sueños"_  
**

* * *

Le gustaba mucho dormir con Gato Gales.

Por las noches, cuando ninguno de sus hermanos miraba, o incluso cuando su Amo se retiraba a su habitación, salía de su mullido cojín para correr silenciosamente con el gatito de ojos verde oliva.

Se encontraba por lo general en la salita cercana a la puerta de jardín, donde se guardaba el calor durante el invierno, o en que entraba un poco de aire durante el verano. El sitio además, aunque tenía cortinas, era delgadas, así que se lograba distinguir el cielo de luna y estrellas, más los rosales que el Amo plantaba.

Ese cuarto tenía lo necesario para su uso, es decir, los sillones, una mesita de té y una pequeña chimenea. Ahí, frente a esa calefacción que funcionaba únicamente en el invierno, estaba el cojín de su hermano.

Era de color café crema, bastante amplio y suave para que cualquier gatito disfrutara de un buen sueño. El material con que estaba hecho brindaba calor o frescura dependiendo del ambiente, y como detalle extra, siempre olía a narcisos. No sabía si era porque las sirvientas lavaban el cojín con ese suavizante, o si era el aroma natural de Gato Gales, pero era muy agradable que tal fragancia le arrullara y llenara la salita.

Y… y era algo que no admitiría… ¡n-nunca! Pero… pero dormir junto a ese gatito era de las mejores cosas que podían existir…

Era tan… cálido y suave… s-se veía apuesto, tranquilo… y a la vez, era como si nada malo pudiera pasar, inspirándole un sueño calmado y las internas ansias porque llegara el día siguiente para ver sus ojos de color verde oliva, sin brillo.

Su hermano no decía nada.

No preguntaba por qué lo hacía ni cuestionaba. Sólo lo miraba con naturalidad, como si no fuese extraño el rojo que inundaba sus mejillas cuando lo descubría ya acomodándose junto a él.

Por otro lado, ni siquiera sus movimientos naturales emitían rechazo, y por las mañanas lo saludaba con un "Buenos días" amable que lo hacía sonrojar contra su voluntad. Le preguntaba cómo durmió, y luego de unos torpes comentarios, lo invitaba a que fueran a desayunar. Así comenzaban los días cuando dormía con él, tan tranquilos y también prometedores.

Lo que sí le producía confusión era sí mismo.

Nunca fue muy unido a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera a Gato Gales. Mucho tiempo pensó que más que seriedad, el gatito de ojos verde oliva lo ignoraba por no caerle bien. Eso lo ponía triste y terminó por sentirse muy solo, dolido cada que veía a sus hermanos, pero especialmente a ese gatito serio y tan calculador.

Sin embargo, ahora que convivían más tiempo dado que sus Amos se veían mucho, supo que no era así. Gato Gales no lo odiaba y tampoco lo ignoraba, o eso le decía la forma en que lo dejaba estar con él durante el día, o cuando salían para mostrarle la ciudad. También descubrió que era muy inteligente y que observaba todo, además de que era muy amable y siempre lo escuchaba.

Quizá era… que b-buscaba estar con él todo el tiempo que se pudiera y por eso iba a… a d-dormir a su lado… ¡Y era n-normal! S-Sólo eran dos hermanos en el m-mismo cojín… ¡igual que sus Amos! A ellos los veía meterse en la misma habitación cuando era hora de acostarse, así que no debía ser nada extraño entre ellos.

Por eso se sentía confundido. Si sólo era dormir, ¿por qué se ponía tan rojo y sentía mariposas en su estómago? No era como cuando tenía hambre, y tampoco cuando debía ir corriendo a su caja de arena.

Era un cosquilleo muy fuerte, siempre acompañado de su rostro enrojecido y el temblor de sus patitas; sus orejitas bajaban un poco, pero su cola se movía lenta y feliz; sentía la nariz fría y su boquita seca, acelerando para llegar a dormir.

Ya en el cojín mejoraba, y a la vez no.

Se hacía bolita e inconscientemente se acurrucaba con el gatito mayor, no recibiendo ninguna objeción, sino que también se le acercaba. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas los bigotes, pero era tan suave que no evitaba dormirse feliz. La calidez, la cercanía, todas esas cosas de su hermano lo adormilaban, y también lo ponían nervioso.

Era como… como si….

— Meow — maulló bajo mientras ya… ya iba caminando hacia aquella salita — No entiendo nada…

Era un gatito. No comprendía muchas cosas. Menos las que tenían que ver con Gato Gales.

No tenía mucho que se lo comentó a ese tonto de Gato Francia, pero él solo dijo que aquello sería muy divertido y nada más. ¿Significa que sí sabía y no se lo dijo a propósito? ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en él!

Se apresuró a llegar. Tal vez sólo pensaba en todas esas cosas porque ya tenía sueño. Y cuando un gatito tenía sueño, se ponía de malas y contemplaba asuntos extraños.

Dio vuelta, pasó una pequeña puerta y llegó al cuarto. Por pensar en si todo era extraño se había atrasado, así que ya era tarde y seguramente su hermano estaba dormido. Lo bueno era que ahí estaba alejado del cuarto de sus Amos, porque mientras caminaba hacia allí salían unos sonidos extraños que no dejarían dormir a cualquiera.

Se acercó silencioso al cojín.

Volvieron a presentarse las cosquillas, el temblor y el frío en su nariz, sin embargo, siguió su camino sin vacilación.

Justo cuando llegó a su lado y pensó que Gato Gales se veía muy apuesto durmiendo… notó que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Meow?

Su hermano de facciones naturalmente calmadas e imperturbables estaban… tensas… tenía el ceño fruncido y se removía de a poco en su lugar. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, así que debía significar que seguía dormido, ¿pero por qué…?

— Corre — dijo de repente, pero muy bajito, como susurrando — No mires atrás y corre…

… un minuto… si los gatitos podían soñar como los humanos o esos tontos perros, quería decir que también podían…

— No… — comenzó a mover sus patitas, como corriendo — Por ahí no… no vayas…

Se sentó en el suelo, observándolo. Las orejitas estaban bajas y la colita se había quedado quieta. Ella nunca mentía.

¿Con quién estaría soñando? Parecía triste y asustado.

— Salta… tienes que saltar… — sus patitas se quedaron quietas de golpe, como si hubiese frenado — No te des por vencido…

Debía tratarse de alguien importante si hasta tenía pesadillas… pero nunca pensó que fuese capaz de tenerlas. Después de todo, era tan parsimonioso incluso en momentos tensos.

O quizá era que…

— No me dejes…

Quizá era que… Gato Gales no era lo que aparentaba… bueno, en gran medida sí, porque era inteligente y siempre sabía qué hacer… pero eso no era igual que carecer de sentimientos… no era igual que no tener miedo o no estar triste.

Ese gatito de ojos verde oliva tenía más de lo que mostraba.

— No… no… — ahora se removió con algo más de fuerza — No te vayas… no quiero estar solo…

Podía temer a las mismas cosas que los demás… y de una manera parecida, necesitaba de las mismas atenciones que hacían feliz a un gatito.

_Él quería ser quien le diera todo lo que necesitaba. _

Sin levantarse se acercó hacia él. A pesar de que todavía corría, con cuidado coloco una patita encima de la ajena. Esto solo lo apaciguó un poco, como si hubiese notado un toque cálido.

Con más confianza puso la otra patita y fue subiéndose en el cojín. Lo hacía lento y con precaución para no despertarlo.

Gato Gales era muy apuesto cuando dormía tranquilo, pero era verdaderamente increíble cuando sentía que nada malo podía pasar a su lado.

…

…

En poco tiempo estaba acostado junto a él, de frente. Ya no se movía y ya no decía nada, aunque su respiración seguía algo acelerada.

En un momento así sólo tenía ganas de…

…

Sonrojo agresivamente, más que en cualquier otra situación. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo por lo que pensó, pero aún más de que de todos modos lo haría.

Cerrando los ojos, con mucha torpeza, le dio una lamida en su boquita.

Fue rápida, no demasiado húmeda, pero sí suave y cálida. Sabía que quería que así se calmara, y no obstante, era consciente de que pudo intentar muchas otras cosas para hacerlo.

La lamida fue… f-fue para ayudarse a los dos: a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, y a él para… para….

_¿Para qué? _

— M-Meow — maulló contra su voluntad, aunque bajo y contra el cuello del otro gatito, puesto que se le había pegado todo lo posible para darle de su calor.

De nuevo pensaba cosas extrañas… y de nuevo todos sus síntomas le molestaban más fuerte que en otras ocasiones.

No entendía qué era, pero ahí estaba.

Lo que era tan fuerte que lo hacía feliz y lo asustaba.

Tembló un poco, sin embargo, se obligó al calmarse al notar que su hermano ya se había quedado quieto y relajado. No se atrevió a subir la mirada por temor de que la lamida lo hubiese despierto.

Aun así, se quedó junto a él, adormilándose como siempre pasaba cada que estaban tan cerca. Sentía el ambiente ligeramente fresco y el aroma a narcisos le hacía un favor a su pequeña nariz.

Con alivio notó que Gato Gales no daba indicios de más molestias ni de un sueño interrumpido. Respiraba normal y su aliento le hacía ligeras cosquillas en las orejas. Su cola ya estaba quieta y relajada, apenas rozando la suya.

Cerró los ojos. Ambos necesitaban dormir después de esto.

Y mañana sería él quien despertaría poco antes. De ese modo, vería justo cómo su hermano abría sus ojos verde oliva. Seria él quien le diría esta vez "Buenos días". Preguntaría como durmió y si quería que fueran a desayunar… y si no era molestia, si veía que estaba tranquilo, tal vez cuestionaría sobre qué se trató su pesadilla.

Pero de forma interna no quería que le dijera… no sólo para no hacerlo recordar, sino para hacer eso cada que sucediera.

Poder acercarse así y… y… lamerlo… estar así c-con él…

Cosas extrañas, de nuevo.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ellas. Era demasiado el sueño que ahora tenía.

No obstante… se atrevió a sonreír un poco contra el cuellito peludo de Gato Gales. No sabía muy bien por qué.

_O quizá sí. Porque se convirtió en algo que necesitaba, aun si fue por un momento. _

_Quizá sólo era el comienzo. _

Así se durmió, sin saber que el gatito que abrazaba sí se despertó por la lamida. El mismo gatito que volvió a dormir sabiendo que su hermanito había hecho algo así por él.

Nunca le diría que la pesadilla fue precisamente con Gato Inglaterra, en un escenario de las guerras que vio con su Amo. Pero sí le daría las gracias. Por calmarlo y por dormir así con él cuando sólo quería asegurarse de que su mal sueño había sido únicamente eso.

Suspiró y se atrevió a lamerle apenas la orejita.

Sería una buena noche para los dos, sin duda.


End file.
